


under control

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, Slavery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Lucius Malfoy sitzt als Hochrisikogefangener in Azkaban. Er hat sich von seiner Familie losgesagt, Draco rechnet nur noch mit der Nachricht seines baldigen Tods. Kann es schlimmer kommen? -  "Ich habe grosse Fortschritte gemacht! Wirklich. Deshalb halten sie nicht so lange durch. Tatsächlich bin ich in der finalen Phase. Du wirst sehen. Eine Revolution! Gefängnisse werden bald nicht mehr nötig sein! Und wir gewinnen nützliche Mitglieder unserer Gesellschaft."
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Other(s), Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	under control

Severus Snape besah sich im Spiegel: ein feingeschnittenes Gesicht mit wenigen Falten, eine wohlgeformte Nase und ein durchaus männliches Kinn, sowie einige Lachfalten. Die Haare waren ungewohnt kurz und hellblond. Er lächelte sein Spiegelbild charmant an. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Doch mit solchen Freundlichkeiten würde Niemand auf die Idee kommen, dass das Nicht ER war. 

Nach seiner haarsträubenden Flucht, die alle seine Fähigkeiten gefordert hatte, war Snape ein wahrer Meister darin geworden, andere Personen zu verkörpern. Polyjuicetrank oder Illusionszauber, oder gar beides. Er hatte mehrere Charaktere, deren Identität er annehmen konnte. Echte Personen. Er selbst hatte das Leben einiger davon beendet. Er hatte bei jedem persönliche Gründe gehabt, und es wäre Verschwendung gewesen, die Gelegenheit Nicht zu nutzen. Natürlich Männer ohne Familien, so dass es nicht auffiel. Snape besass ein gutgefülltes Gringotts- Bankfach, unter anderem Namen selbstredend. Und so hatte er mehrere Wohnorte, keine Geldsorgen. Und er konnte eigenen Interessen wie Besuchen von Kunstausstellungen und Tränkekongressen nachgehen.   
Und Snape lachte herzlich, wenn er las, dass sich die Auroren nach wie vor die Zähne daran ausbissen, Severus Snape endlich dingfest zu machen. Sie wussten das er lebte, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Er sah es als Sport sie immer wieder zu täuschen und hinzuhalten. Tatsächlich hatte er schon überlegt, ob er nicht selbst das Kopfgeld, das auf ihn ausgesetzt war, einstreichen konnte. Nur zum Spass. Und solange Auroren wie Ron Weasley nach ihm suchten, war es ein Witz. Keine grosse Herausforderung in seinen Augen.   
Snape trat auf die Strasse. Der Muggelanzug stand ihm hervorragend. Er musste sich eilen, die Kunstausstellung würde gleich öffnen. 

Sean Wick sah dem Gefängnisaufseher über die Schulter. „Du kommst in immer kürzeren Abständen, Sean. Meinst du nicht, das du die Kandidaten ziemlich schnell verschleisst? Ich mein, keine Beschwerden, das Gefängnis ist voll. Aber… und manche kommen eben nicht infrage. Oder noch nicht“. Sean hob die Hände und machte ein entrüstetes Gesicht. „Ich habe grosse Fortschritte gemacht! Wirklich. Deshalb halten sie nicht so lange durch. Tatsächlich bin ich in der finalen Phase. Du wirst sehen. Eine Revolution! Gefängnisse werden bald nicht mehr nötig sein! Und wir gewinnen nützliche Mitglieder unserer Gesellschaft“. Der Aufseher seufzte leise. „Jaja… wen nehmen wir denn?“ Mit dem Stift ging er die Liste durch, manche Namen umkringelt andere durchgestrichen. „Oh. Ich habe da noch einen. Sam!?“ er rief den Kollegen und gab ihm einen Schlüssel. Sam hob die Augenbrauen. „Wirklich der?“ Der Aufseher grinste. „Absolut. Da kann Sean endlich beweisen, ob seine Forschung was taugt“.

Der Wächter drehte einen der drei Schlüssel um die Tür zu öffnen. Es war eine der wenigen Einzelzellen, aus gutem Grund. NICHT, um dem Insassen eine Sonderbehandlung zu gönnen. Sondern um sein Überleben und das Absitzen seiner lebenslangen Haft zu garantieren. Oder- lebenslang bis jetzt zumindest. Der Mann sah kaum auf, sondern starrte stumm an die Wand. Die Zelle war fast leer, bis auf eine karge Matratze und ein paar Lumpen zum zudecken. Keine Decke. Nichts Gefährliches. Der Wächter tat die paar Schritte zu der verwahrlosten Gestalt. „Steh auf!“. Erst jetzt sah der Mann auf. Dem Wächter klingelten alle Alarmglocken bei dem flackernden Blick aus grauen Augen. Der Mann war eine Gefahr. Für sich selbst und andere. Sein einst gepflegtes blondes Haar war verfilzt, er hatte einen struppigen Bart. Der Wächter packte seinen Zauberstab fester. Obwohl man dem Häftling die Magie genommen hatte. Und seine Hände und Füsse gefesselt waren. Kurz, damit er sich nicht selbst strangulieren konnte. Gepolstert, damit er sich nicht absichtlich verletzte. „Mach schon. Deine Anwesenheit wird verlangt“. Lucius Malfoy stand mühsam auf. Er war steif. Doch mangelnder Gehorsam hatte immer schmerzhafte Folgen. Danach stand ihm heute nicht der Sinn. „Geh voran!“. Mit kurzen Schritten trat Lucius in den Flur. Er blinzelte angestrengt bei dem grellen Licht.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später kamen sie in einen Duschraum. Lucius liess sich sein Erstaunen nicht anmerken. Jetzt waren die Wächter zu dritt, Zauberstäbe im Anschlag. Einer nahm ihm doch tatsächlich die Fesseln ab! „Mach keinen Mist, Lucius. Du weisst wie das endet. Und keine Fragen. Du wirst erfahren, was du wissen musst. Dusch dich jetzt.“ Ein weiterer nahm ihm die Robe ab, so dass er splitternackt war. Zahllose schlecht verheilte Narben zierten seinen einst makellosen Körper, bedeckt von Schmutz. „Na los!“ Zögerlich stellte Lucius die Temperatur des Wassers ein und wusch sich gründlich unter den Argusaugen der Wächter. „Der Bart?“ fragte er, heiser. Einer schüttelte den Kopf. „Damit Du Dir die Pulsadern durchschneiden kannst? Vergiss es, Lucius“.   
Lucius genoss die Dusche so sehr. Wie lang war es nun? Monate? Jahre? Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.   
Als letzter Totesser war er zu Anfang vielen Angriffen ausgesetzt gewesen. Die Wächter waren nicht überall und so hatte er den Heiler öfter gesehen als jeder andere. Zuletzt hatte er selbst es nicht mehr ertragen. Er hatte sich gewehrt, zwei Männer waren von seiner Hand gestorben. Die Strafen waren hart gewesen und schmerzhaft. Dann hatte er versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Einige Narben zeugten davon. Doch ein Lucius Malfoy sollte seine Strafe absitzen. Bis zum letzten Tag. Und so hatte man ihn allein weggesperrt. Und ihm nach weiteren Selbstmordversuchen alles eventuell Gefährliche genommen. Alles.   
Als er fertig war, ein sauberes, aber kratziges Handtuch um die Körpermitte, führten sie ihn in den nächsten Raum. Einer gab ihm etwas zu trinken. Auf der kahlen Behandlungsliege schlief er sehr schnell ein.   
Als er wiedererwachte, fühlte er sich seltsam. Irgendwie fühlte sich sein Hals seltsam eng an. Als ob man bemerkt hatte, dass er wach war, traten zwei Männer ein.  
Lucius sagte nichts. Auf der Liege sitzend musterte er sie stumm, seine Miene hart, die Augen kalt. Der eine trat vor. Er musterte Lucius seltsam besitzergreifend, so als sei er ein Stück Vieh. „Ich bin dein neuer Herr“ sagte er, als sei es das normalste der Welt. Lucius schnaubte amüsiert. „Ich habe keinen Herrn. Dich schon gar nicht“. In diesem Moment wurde ihm der Hals seltsam eng, fast musste er würgen. Der Mann lächelte amüsiert. „Nein? Oh doch. Steh auf und zeig dich“. Wie eine Marionette, von fremder Hand gesteuert stand Lucius auf, obwohl jede Hirnzelle dagegen kämpfte. Das Handtuch fiel zu Boden, so dass er nackt war. Er stand wie befohlen, doch sein Blick war voller Hass- und Entsetzen. „WER bin ich?“ wiederholte der Mann. „Mein Herr“ sagte Lucius in ekelerregend unterwürfigem Ton, und hasste sich so sehr dafür. „Ein guter Start, Lucius. Auf die Knie“. Lucius tat genau das. Sein Körper entschied und er hatte keinerlei Wahl. Er fiel auf die Knie und beugte den Kopf in einer Geste der Unterwürfigkeit. Und. Er. Hasste. Es. „Küss mir die Schuhe“ Und Lucius tat genau das. Der Mann- sein Herr lachte voller Triumph. „Sehr schön“.  
Horror erfasste Lucius, als ihm klar war, dass er fremdgesteuert wurde. Und Nichts dagegen tun konnte. Nichts. Sein Herr wies auf den Heiler. „Er wird sich um deine Wunden und um dein Haar kümmern. Leg dich wieder hin.“ Lucius tat das, bewusst, bevor er fremdgesteuert wurde. Sein Herr lächelte sanft und zufrieden. Der Heiler nahm ein seltsames Gerät und fing an, ihn zu rasieren. Dann schnitt er seine Haare auf Schulterlänge, der verfilzte Rest war nicht zu gebrauchen. Es schmerzte Lucius, das zu sehen. Er zuckte zusammen, als der Heiler auch noch beide Seiten seines Kopfes rasierte. Er wollte sich wehren, und… das ging nicht. Er riss die Augen auf, wollte etwas sagen, doch auch das ging nicht. Der Heiler machte weiter und befreite ihn von jeglicher sonstiger Körperbehaarung. Lucius hätte spucken können vor Wut, spätestens als er sich mit dem Rasierer in seine Schamgegend begab, und ungeniert an seinen Genitalien herumtatschte. „Wer war jetzt dein Herr Lucius?“ fragte sein Herr noch einmal. „Wem gehörst du?“ „Euch gehöre ich, Herr“ sprach Lucius und hasste jedes Wort, während der Heiler in seinem Schritt beschäftigt war. Erleichtert atmete Lucius auf, als dieser endlich fertig war. Dann nahm der Heiler seinen Zauberstab und Lucius überschwemmte das Gefühl einiger, schnell aufeinander folgender Zauber. Etliche seiner Narben verheilten umgehend. Zurück blieb die hässliche Messernarbe quer über dem linken Wangenknochen. Sein Herr schüttelte den Kopf. „Die lassen wir. Zu gut muss er nicht aussehen. Man soll schon noch erkennen, dass er in Azkaban war.“ Lucius Wut glühte heiss. Es wäre ein Klacks gewesen für den Heiler. 

Beide Männer musterten ihn zufrieden. Lucius fühlte sich völlig nackt und entblösst. Er hatte das dringende, doch total lächerliche Gefühl, sich bedecken zu müssen. Doch diese Schwäche wollte er nicht zeigen. Was gab es, was die Männer noch nicht von ihm gesehen hatten? Sein Herr schickte den Heiler weg, ohne es für nötig zu erachten, Lucius etwas zum Anziehen zu geben. Er sah das unwillige Funkeln in Lucius Augen, auch wenn dieser nicht in der Lage war, gegen ihn anzugehen. Lucius konnte keinen Finger rühren, wenn dieser es nicht wollte. „So, Lucius. Ich sehe, dir liegt etwas auf der Zunge. Heraus damit. Das ist jetzt deine Gelegenheit. Du musst dich bald daran gewöhnen, nur noch mit meiner Erlaubnis zu sprechen“. Lucius atmete schwer. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte er diesen Mann mit blossen Händen erwürgt. Er hatte gelernt, sich auch ohne Magie zu verteidigen. „Unter normalen Umständen würde ich dich zerquetschen wie einen Wurm. Was soll das hier geben?“ Sein Herr lächelte sanft und völlig gelassen. „Ich weiss genau was du am liebsten tun würdest. Aber das ist vorbei. Du tust, was ich dir befehle. Und bald, sehr bald, wirst du dich mir fügen, ganz ohne dass ich dich zwinge. Weil du erkannt hast, wem du gehörst. Ich werde dich nicht zerstören, aber gründlich brechen, bis du keine Gefahr mehr bist“.

Sean betrachtete ihn, wie ein Handwerker ein unfertiges Möbelstück. „Geh da rüber, beug dich nach vorne und halt dich am Tisch fest“. Lucius hob die Augenbrauen doch im gleichen Moment folgte er der Anweisung, verraten vom eigenen Körper. Sean trat neben ihn. Er beugte sich vor. „Das hier ist für den Wurm. Das ich dich aufgefordert habe deine Meinung zu sagen, bedeutet nicht, dass du straffrei bleibst“ flüsterte er Lucius ins Ohr. Sean verschwand aus seinem Gesichtsfeld. Es klatschte, als der Rohrstock Lucius nacktes Hinterteil traf. Er zuckte zusammen, überrascht und beschämt. Doch liess sein Körper ihm keine Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr. Zehn Stockhiebe. Wut tobte in ihm. Sein Hinterteil brannte. „Steh auf und dreh dich um“ befahl Sean. Er betrachtete ihn lächelnd, amüsiert über die hilflose Wut in Lucius Augen. „Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Du nimmst an einem Experiment teil, was dir ermöglichen kann, wieder Teil der Gesellschaft zu sein. Würdest du lieber weiter in Azkaban verrotten? Aber um es klar zu sagen: Du bist mein. Und zwar jeder Teil von dir.“ Sean lächelte etwas anzüglich, dann faste er ihm in den Schritt. Ausgiebig und genüsslich betastete er Lucius Genitalien, der sich auf die Lippen biss. Er gönnte dem anderen keine Reaktion. Sean betrachtete ihn lächelnd, dass Lucius ihn hätte erschlagen mögen. Sein Glied wurde hart, was Sean offensichtlich befriedigte. Er beendete die Tätigkeit, gerade als Lucius Körper nach mehr schrie. „Nicht schlecht bestückt. Aber andere Körperteile interessieren mich deutlich mehr. Auf die Knie. Beine breit, Hintern nach oben“. Lucius erblasste, doch war er schon auf den Knien, sein Hinterteil in der Luft. Beschämt kniff er die Augen zu, doch den Gefühlen entfloh er nicht. Sein Körper benahm sich, als sei er eine läufige Hündin. Mit Macht versuchte sein Verstand, Widerstand aufzubauen doch es passierte nichts. Einfach nichts. Sean über ihm lachte leise. „Versuch es nur. Bis du müde bist. Oder ergib dich einfach. Für heute mache ich es dir einfach. Dein hübscher Hintern ist mein, und ich habe vor davon häufig Gebrauch zu machen“. Lucius hätte sterben mögen. Sein Körper besass immerhin den Anstand zusammenzuzucken als ein Finger über seine Analöffnung strich, dann kurz eindrang. Rein und raus, rein und raus. Plötzlich wurde es kalt, und er hatte ein, zwei, drei Finger in sich, die in ihn glitten. Lucius stöhnte leise. „Geniess es nur, lass es zu, mir zu gehören. Das tust du ohnehin“. Lucius wurde übel und er machte ein Hohlkreuz als Sean den Punkt fand in ihm. Die Finger fuhren ein und aus. „Sehr gut, mein Hübscher“. Endlich spürte er Seans Glied an seinem Eingang. Begleitet von einem Brennen drang er in ihn ein und Lucius stöhnte laut auf. Sean lachte. „Mein“. Mit einem kräftigen Stoss rammte er sich in ihn und Lucius schrie auf, Lust und Schmerz war eins. Sean wiederholte das, so dass Lucius Körper erbebte, und Seans Glied machte obszöne Geräusche, als er ihn fickte. Sean packte Lucius Haar und zog ihm den Kopf in den Nacken. Lucius spürte seinen Atem. Als Sean schneller wurde, schrie Lucius auf und erreichte zu seiner Schande seinen Höhepunkt. „Gut… gut“ ächzte Sean hinter ihm. In gnadenlosem Rhythmus drang er in Lucius, bis er zum eigenen Orgasmus kam, und Lucius es warm und feucht in sich spürte. Sean zog ihn noch enger, bis der letzte Tropfen noch in Lucius war. „Ein guter Start. Vergiess nichts davon, was ich dir geschenkt habe, Lucius. Denn das hier ist nun dein Platz. Sich unterorden“. Sean zog sich aus ihm heraus. Als Lucius sich alleine aufgerappelt hatte und aufstand, war Sean wieder angezogen und musterte ihn. „Genug. Für heute. Ich will es dir für heute nachsehen, dass du ohne Erlaubnis aufgestanden bist. Komm mit“. Lucius Körper setzte sich in Bewegung, jeder Schritt brannte. Und Schamesröte auf seinem Gesicht.  
Sean öffnete eine Tür. Dahinter ein winziger, leerer Raum. Kahl, bis auf eine Liege. Und einen Eimer. „Hier schläfst du“. Warm war es. Schon schlug die Tür zu. Samen lief an Lucius nackten Beinen herunter. 

Ron Weasley betrat das kleine, aber beliebte Cafe. Seine Aurorroben liessen viele aufblicken. Und er wusste, sie kleideten ihn ausgezeichnet. Am einem der Tische sass schon der Mann, mit dem er verabredet war. Ein kleiner, unauffälliger Herr, mit braunen Haaren und angenehmem Lächeln. „Mr.Weasley. Eine Freude“. „Ganz auf meiner Seite. Sie sind eine Legende. Als Auror. Als Spitzel.“ „Ist das so?“ „Oh ja. Ich dachte, sie könnten mir ein paar Tips geben“. Mr. Waiters lächelte. „Als ob sie die bräuchten, Teil des Goldenen Trios und Retter unserer Gesellschaft“. Nun war es an Ron, zu erröten. Tatsächlich hatte er Karriere gemacht als Auror. Eine steile. Es fehlte ihm nur ein Erfolg. Die Erfassung von Severus Snape. Er war der einzige Totesser, der noch am Leben war und auf freiem Fuss. „Mr. Waiters. Snape verhöhnt uns. Er schickt sogar Botschaften, damit wir wissen, dass er noch lebt. Will er gefasst werden? Er spielt mit uns“. Der Mann lächelte. „Das ist typisch für ihn. Ich kannte ihn schon als er der jüngste von Voldemorts Anhängern war. Damals war er schon gut. Klug, schnell, mutig, listig. Immer für eine neue Herausforderung zu haben. Niemand weiss, wie viele Menschen er auf dem Gewissen hat. Und dann Straffreiheit durch Dumbledores Alibi. Und unterrichtet- unbestraft- als Professor über Jahre. Wie dreist kann man sein! Und über die Jahre kaum dümmer geworden. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Weasley. Das ist eine harte Nuss. Aber sie- knacken die sicher. Ich vertraue auf sie“. Ron errötete. „Das aus ihrem Mund“. Mr. Waiters lächelte. „Bestimmt. Ich muss leider. Wir sehen uns“.  
Mr. Waiters verliess das Cafe. Er hielt an, zwei Strassen weiter. Unbeobachtet von anderen wurde er grösser, schlanker, die Haare schwarz, die Nase gross und wie ein Rabenschnabel. Severus betrachtete sich im Spiegel und schnaubte leise, amüsiert. Weasley würde es nie lernen. Welch ein Dummkopf.

Es war der zweite Tag. Lucius lag auf den Rücken, die Knie hochgezogen, Beine gespreizt. Und Sean versenkte seine Finger in ihm, immer wieder, das Gleitmittel gab schmatzende Geräusche. Sean starrte ihm in die aufgerissenen Augen, sich an seinem Hass und Ekel zu weiden. „Du wirst es noch lieben, wie ich dich benutze, Lucius. Wie du mir gehörst, bis in dein Innerstes. Er drehte die Finger und Lucius längst hartes Glied zuckte, gierig. „Siehst du? Was wehrst du dich?“ Sean massierte Lucius inwendig, dass dessen Körper sich aufbäumte. Er schloss die Augen. Sean ohrfeigte ihn hart. „Sieh mich an. Ich will es sehen, wenn du dich ergibst. Oder deine hilflose Wut. Alles“. Lucius stöhnte, erregt wie resigniert. Plötzlich war Sean in ihm, so tief, das Lucius sich fragte, wo noch Platz für ihn war. Und wieder. Und wieder. Er spürte Seans Glied zuckend und begierig in ihm. Dieser beugte sich über ihn. „Schade, dass du keine Frau bist. Ich würde dich schwängern, nur um dich ganz zu besitzen“. Unter Lucius Schreien von Lust und Schmerz kamen beide zum Höhepunkt. Nahm Sean etwas, um länger durchzuhalten? Lucius war fast jedes Mal wund und es schien immer ewig zu dauern. Sein Körper gehörte ihm nicht- er gehorchte ihm nicht doch erinnerte er ihn an seinen Platz in jeder wachen Minute. Sein Platz der Unterordnung.  
In der nächsten Zeit machte Sean viele Tests mit ihm, um festzustellen, wie gut und auf welche Weise Lucius auf seine Befehle reagierte. Und ob auch Gedanken reichten. Und wie lange Befehle vorhielten.

Lucius lag auf der Liege, nackt. Ursprünglich zusammengerollt, doch im Schlaf hatte er sich auf den Rücken gelegt. Der Ministeriumsbeamte machte grosse Augen. „Warum ist er nackt? Und in diesem Raum?“. „Oh. Er war in Azkaban selbstmordgefährdet. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen“ In der Tat war das das grosse Manko seiner Methode. Die meisten Probanden hatten sich das Leben genommen. Das durfte ihm nicht nochmal passieren. Zudem er Lucius Vorzüge ganz besonders genoss. Fast war ihm der Besuch lästig. Er spürte schon wie es spannte im Schritt. Allein der Anblick. Doch ging es hier ums Geschäft. Und seine Forschung. Als sie etwas später Lucius beobachteten, wie Lucius in Anwesenheit anderer Mitarbeiter die Böden auf den Knien schrubbte, war der Beamte ganz hin und weg. „Ich weiss nicht, wie sie es geschafft haben, aus einer Bestie einen Menschen zu machen. Aber die Fördergelder sind ihnen sicher.“ Sean lächelte. „Meine Methode gleicht dem Imperiusfluch. Nur ist sie permanent. Er muss jeden Befehl von mir befolgen. Natürlich muss ich noch weitere Experimente machen. Aber ich würde ihn definitiv schon als einen Erfolg bezeichnen“. Lucius kniete auf dem Boden, schrubbend, nur in eine lose Hose gekleidet. „Er ist ganz schön fit“. Sean lachte kurz und amüsiert. „Das ist er. Häufiger und guter Sex hält fit, wissen sie“. Der Beamte errötete leicht. „Oh. Ja, sicher“. 

Es war nicht der zweite Tag, auch nicht die zweite Woche, in der Lucius Widerstand begann, zu brechen. Es war die stete Wiederholung. Die Wiederholung von Befehlen, die er hasste auszuführen, und doch ausführen musste. Die Schläge mit dem Rohrstock die er bekam. Für Widerworte, für kleine Fehler oder auch ganz ohne Grund. Das Sean ihn benutzte wie seine persönliche Hure. Tags, nachts, mehrfach am Tag. Und er schrie, seufzte und stöhnte, wand sich unter ihm. Und hasste sich selbst abgrundtief dafür. Es ekelte ihn an, wenn er wieder dort lag, gefüllt mit seinem Samen, das Brennen in sich und das Bewusstsein, das er sein war. Mit jeder Faser. Gegen seinen Willen und doch unausweichlich. Und der Funke des Widerstands in seinem Blick brach. Er wurde stumpf und gleichgültig. Aber nein- nicht einmal das war ihm gegönnt. Sein Körper reagierte mit Wollust auf seinen Herrn, seinen Vergewaltiger. Er hätte fast einmal gebettelt. Mehr- härter-schneller. Fast. Und Sean hatte gelacht, während er sein Glied in ihn stiess und Lucius sich unter ihm wand. „Du kommst noch dort hin, Lucius“. Ein Stoss. Noch einer. Hart, Tief. „Mein..mein..mein“. Und Lucius Körper zuckte in seinem Orgasmus und er schrie auf in Lust und Frust. Und hilfloser Demut. 

Sean entwickelte magische Artefakte. Die Kontrolle von Gefangenen- namentlich Lucius- war nicht sein einziges Projekt. Er liess Lucius das Haus putzen und in Ordnung halten. Nie im Leben hatte er solche Arbeit verrichtet, doch liessen die Befehle keine Widerrede zu. Auf den Knien schrubbte er den Boden, gar die Badezimmer und Toiletten. Nur eines durfte er nicht- das Haus verlassen. Sehnsüchtig sah er oft aus dem Fenster. Doch eine starke magische Barriere hielt ihn zurück das Haus zu verlassen. 

Eines Tages entdeckte er ein kleines Messer. Sofort nahm er es an sich. Zurück in seinem Schlafraum- mehr eine Zelle, setzte er es an seinem Puls an als Sean hereinstürmte. Er brüllte Lucius an, der das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Als er wiedererwachte, war die Wunde fast schon verheilt. Sean sass an seinem Bett und starrte ihn an. „Was sollte das werden, Lucius? Gebe ich dir nicht alles was du brauchst? Du kannst dich mir nicht entziehen. Nicht einmal in den Tod. Aber das musst du noch lernen. Komm“. Er führte Lucius in den Nebenraum, wo einer von Seans Mitarbeitern wartete. Er war ein grober Klotz und stark. „Stell dich an die Wand dort, Lucius, Hände an die Wand“. Lucius Körper übernahm die Regie, und so starrte er vor die weisse Wand. Dean trat in sein Blickfeld und sah ihn an. „Es tut mir leid, Lucius“. Im gleichen Moment traf Lucius ein harter, brennender Schlag. Überrascht schrie er auf. Und der nächste. Und noch einer. Die Lederpeitsche zwiebelte mächtig, und schlimm wurde es, als die Haut aufbrach. Lucius Körper zuckte, doch stand er bewegungslos, als sein er angekettet. Nur Schreien konnte er. Nach einer Ewigkeit stoppten die Schläge. „Lass gut sein Brian.“ Dreh dich um Lucius. Lucius wankte, sein Rücken schien zu brennen. Sean betrachtete ihn fast traurig. „siehst du. Das war der Preis den du bezahlst. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Geh auf die Knie. Du wirst ihm dort“ er wies auf den grobschlächtigen Helfer Brian, der grinste „einen blasen“. Fast erstickte Lucius, als er auf den Knien Brians Glied im Mund hatte. Es würgte ihn. Brian gab Geräusche von sich, die dafür sprachen, das er das alles noch genoss. Völlig auf Brian konzentriert, fühlte er unangenehm überrascht Sean hinter sich, der ihn an den Hüften packte und ohne grosse Vorbereitung in ihn eindrang. Als die beiden mit ihm fertig waren, brachten sie ihn in die Zelle. Dort brach Lucius auf dem Bett zusammen, rollte sich zusammen, so besudelt wie er war. Sein ganzer Körper bebte und es würgte ihn. Sean liess den Heiler kommen, aber erst als die Schmerzen abgeklungen waren. Schliesslich konnte es nicht sein, dass der hübsche Lucius dauerhaft verunstaltet blieb. Aber Strafe- die musste sein.

Eines Abends brachte Sean drei Freunde ins Haus. Er stellte ihnen Lucius vor. Die ganze folgende Nacht vergnügten sie sich an und mit ihm. Natürlich machte Lucius alles was sie wünschten, und Sean war mehr als erfreut. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie erregend er dies fand. Erst am frühen Morgen entliessen sie ihn und brachten ihn in seine Zelle, zerschlagen, blutend, besudelt und gedemütigt. Einige Stunden später-als er wieder nüchtern war- kam Sean zu ihm. Lucius war zusammengekauert und starrte starr an die Decke. Er wiegte sich vor und zurück. Immer und immer wieder. Besorgt rief Sean den Heiler, der Lucius heilte. Dann sah der sich um. „Der Raum hier ist gut. Trotzdem sollten sie ihn im Auge behalten. Ich kann seinen Körper heilen, nicht seine Seele.“ Und sie sollten ihm ein paar Tage Ruhe gewähren. Sean nickte.  
Als Lucius erwachte, lag ein kleiner Stapel Bücher an seinem Bett. Etwas nie dagewesenes. Er vermutete es war eine Art von Entschuldigung.

Draco Malfoy schellte am Hauseingang. „Ja bitte“ quäkte die Stimme im Lautsprecher. „Ich will mit dem Hausherrn sprechen“. „Worum geht es denn?“. „Um Lucius Malfoy. Ich bin sein Sohn“. „Moment“. Etwas später „mein Chef möchte ihnen einen Termin anbieten. Morgen, zehn Uhr?“. Draco schnaubte ungehalten. „Ich bin JETZT hier“. „Es tut mir leid“ sagte die Stimme und hörte sich nicht ansatzweise danach an „aber er hat jetzt keine Zeit“. „Gut. Dann komme ich morgen wieder“ sagte Draco verärgert. Im Weggehen sah er am Haus hinauf, doch war dort niemand am Fenster zu sehen.   
Nach der Inhaftierung seines Vaters hatte Draco den Familienvorsitz und das Anwesen und Vermögen übernommen. Das letzte Mal hatte er seinen Vater vor seiner Einkerkerung gesehen. Lucius hatte ihm alle Rechte übertragen und ihn aufgefordert, sich von ihm loszusagen, um die Familienehre zurückzugewinnen. Er solle sich nicht um ihn kümmern, auf keinen Fall besuchen. Natürlich hatte Draco von den Unruhen in Azkaban gehört, das Lucius verletzt und angegriffen worden war. Das er selbst getötete hatte. Von den Selbstmordversuchen. Er hatte es weggesteckt, doch den Wunsch seines Vaters geachtet. Damit gerechnet, dass die nächste Nachricht der Tod seines Vaters wäre. Nicht aber damit, dass ihm Gerüchte zu Ohren kamen, das Lucius Azkaban verlassen hatte. Er Versuchsobjekt eines seltsamen geheimen Projekts geworden war. Damit war er definitiv nicht einverstanden. Lucius war immer noch sein Vater und ein Malfoy!

Lucius sass zusammengekauert auf seiner Pritsche, nackt wie immer. Er wusste, auch diese Zelle war kein Rückzugsort. Ihm war klar, das Sean ihn hier von aussen beobachtete. Und Ruhe hatte er hier auch nie lange. Zu oft kam Sean, seine Dienste einzufordern, wann auch immer ihn es überkam. Nicht selten riss er ihn aus dem Schlaf. 

So sah er kaum auf, als Sean hineinkam. „Ich bekomme morgen Besuch, Lucius“ keine Reaktion. „Dein Sohn, Draco“. Lucius zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Sean lächelte. Was Lucius dieses falsche Lächeln hasste. „Ich will ihn nicht sehen“ knurrte Lucius. „Schick ihn weg!“. „Aber er ist wegen dir hier. Ich werde mit ihm reden“. Lucius senkte den Blick und zog die Knie unter sein Kinn. Er schloss die Augen. Sean seufzte. „Wie du willst“. Die Tür schlug zu.  
In der Nacht hatte Lucius jemand seine Hose hineingeworfen, die er tags trug. Er verstand den Wink und zog sich an. Sein Sohn würde ihn zumindest nicht splitternackt sehen müssen. Immerhin nicht noch das.   
Sean gab Draco die Hand. Draco sah sich aufmerksam um. Draco war klar Sohn seines Vaters, doch waren seine äusserlichen Attribute nicht so harmonisch. Draco war attraktiv, sein Vater dagegen ein schöner Mann. Selbst seine Narben hatten ihn nicht entstellt. Sean konnte nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie der Sohn im Bett war… er riss sich los von diesen Gedanken. Dracos Miene war ernst, grenzend an Verärgerung. Er war ganz klar als Oberhaupt der Malfoys hier. Sean ergriff das Wort. Angriff war die beste Verteidigung. „Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Vater hilft mir als Testperson eines wichtigen Projekts. Dafür muss er nicht in Azkaban in der schmutzigen Isolierzelle verrotten. Ich versorge ihn gut, und es mangelt ihm an nichts, ausser der Freiheit. Das versichere ich ihnen. Ich habe ihren Vater gefragt. Aber leider möchte er sie nicht sehen“ Sean seufzte. „es tut mir leid“. Dracos Miene blieb kalt. „Das mag sein. Kann ich IHN sehen dann?“ Sean nickte. „Das ist möglich. Er wird uns nicht sehen. Wie sie wissen, ist er selbstmordgefährdet und ich will ihn vor sich selbst schützen“. Draco nickte steif.   
Wenig später sah er in die Zelle. Er schluckte bei Lucius rasiertem Haar und der Narbe im Gesicht. Doch wirkte sein Vater sauber und schlank, nicht ausgehungert. Lucius war wach und er sah ein paarmal auf. Draco zuckte zusammen als er in die Augen seines Vaters sah. Er hatte nie solch einen hoffnungslosen Blick gesehen. Er drehte sich zu Sean um. „Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht??“ Sean zuckte die Schultern. „Ihn gerettet? Erst letztens wollte er sich wieder umbringen. Mr.Malfoy, ich habe ihn aus Azkaban geholt. Dort wurde er fast ermordet, ER hat gemordet. Das ist aus ihm geworden. Sagen sie mir nicht, dass ich nicht besser für ihn sorge, als es in Azkaban der Fall wäre!“ Draco atmete tief durch. Das war wahr. Und doch beunruhigte ihn Lucius Blick. Er wirkte nicht nur besiegt, sondern gebrochen. Nachdenklich verabschiedete er sich bald. Und eine kleine Eule überbrachte einen unauffälligen Zettel in einen Ausserbezirk Londons…

Lucius stand über Seans Schreibtisch gebeugt, als dieser es für richtig hielt, von Draco zu reden. Seans Finger waren tief in Lucius, der seufzte und ihm willig Einlass gewährte. „Bitte Herr… ich brauche dich in mir“ bettelte er in unterwürfigem Ton, den Sean liebte. „Ist ja gut“ sagte Sean gönnerhaft, während seine Finger sich schmatzend ein und aus bewegte. „Ich weiss, ich muss dich wieder ordentlich rannehmen. Dann geht es dir besser“ Lucius spreizte die Beine soweit es ging. „dein Sohn war übrigens zufrieden bei seinem Besuch“. Röte stieg in Lucius Gesicht. Sean sagte das jetzt, um ihn zu demütigen. „Ich habe vermieden, ihm von deinen… Qualtäten zu erzählen“. Lucius schrie auf, als Sean sein Glied in ihn stiess, und Lust und Demütigung mischten sich. Nur das Geräusch von Fleisch auf Fleisch und das obszöne Schmatzen des Gleitmittels unterbrach die Stille. Und in Lucius wuchs die Erkenntnis, dass das alles war, was von ihm geblieben war. Eine Hure die sich willig beugte um in Lust zu stöhnen, sich zu prostituieren. Das er es genoss. Und das seine Person nur noch eine leere Hülle war. Ein Dreck. Und er schrie in Lust und völliger Selbstaufgabe als er kam, Sean tief in ihn vergraben und Triumph auf dessen Gesicht. Er hatte Lucius Malfoy gebrochen.

Draco Malfoy stand auf der Promenade und schaute auf die Themse. Als dieser gebrechlich wirkende Mann bei ihm innehielt, sah es nicht danach aus, als ob sie sich kannten. Mehr nach einer zufälligen Begegnung. Der jüngere Mann in teuren Roben aus bestem Stoff und der ältere in schäbiger Muggelkleidung. „Und?“ fragte der ältere knapp. Draco schaute geradeaus als sei ihm das Gespräch lästig. „Lucius wurde für ein Experiment freigegeben. Er will mich nicht sprechen. Immer noch nicht. Doch ich habe ihn gesehen…“ er brach ab. „Seine Augen… bitte. Du musst etwas tun. Ihn sehen. Ihn dort rausholen.“ Draco war bleich und er zitterte. Der ältere betrachtete ihn etwas besorgt. Doch er glaubte ihm, dass es ernst war. „Gut“. Der Mann drehte sich weg und gemächlich schlenderte er weg. Draco zwang sich stehenzubleiben. Er hoffte auf Severus. 

Ron zählte dem älteren Mann das Geld auf den Tisch. Es war nicht eben wenig. Doch er hatte von ihm tatsächliche Hinweise bekommen, wo sie Snape finden konnten. Nachforschungen hatten die Angaben bestätigt. Er schien sich häufiger in einem bestimmten Abendlokal aufzuhalten. Man kannte ihn dort. „Sie waren und sehr hilfreich, Mr.Meyer“. Dieser lächelte. „Das hoffte ich. Hoffentlich fangen sie diesen Verbrecher Snape jetzt bald“. Ron räusperte sich. „DAS hoffen wir auch. Er ist schlau, und schon häufiger kurz vor der Festnahme verschwunden.“ „Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf? Mit Speck fängt man Mäuse. Vielleicht könnt ihr ihn mit irgendwas- irgendwem ködern? Ron schaute nachdenklich. Doch wollte er sich die Blösse nicht geben. „Wir haben unsere Methoden. Wir kriegen ihn. Vielen Dank“ „Ich danke“.  
Als Mr.Meyer zwei Strassen weiter war, hielt er an. Er sah sich um, dann fing er an zu lachen. ER lachte und lachte. Er hatte gerade Geld eingenommen für Hinweise zu seiner eigenen Ergreifung. Severus Augen funkelten amüsiert. Jetzt mussten sie ihm nur noch Lucius auf dem Präsentierteller liefern, wie er hoffte.

Der echte Mr.Meyer würde in ein paar Tagen tot in seiner Wohnung aufgefunden werden. Snape hatte alles so vorbereitet, das es aussah, das man ihn wegen des erhaltenen Geldes getötet hatte. Er wäre ohnehin nicht geeignet gewesen, ihm einen weiteren Charakter zu liefern. Das war zu gefährlich. 

Ron sass- oder eher lag- in seinem Bürostuhl. Er suchte nach Inspiration. Er hatte so viele schwere Fälle gelöst, Verbrecher gefangen. Sich einen Namen gemacht. Nur diese schlüpfrige Schlange Snape, der war immer noch auf freiem Fuss. Was wäre DAS für ein Gefühl, ihn endlich der Gerechtigkeit zu übergeben? Ihm Fesseln anzulegen, das klang fast wie guter Sex…   
In dem Moment klopfte es, und die Tür öffnete sich. Ron richtete sich etwas auf, dem Anstand zu genügen, was an den nackten Füssen nichts änderte, die er schnell vom Tisch nahm.   
„Ah. Mr.Wick . Und…“ Rons Augen weiteten sich etwas. „Lucius Malfoy“. Lucius war in einfache Roben gekleidet. Diese Tatsache, die rasierten Kopfseiten und die vernarbte Wange, liessen ihn wie einen Fremden erscheinen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen, er hielt die Augen gesenkt. „Mr. Weasley, man sagte mir, sie hätten Verwendung für Lucius? Ich gebe ihn ungern her“ Seans Blick strich über Lucius, wie jemand seinen Hund ansah. Ron fragte sich, wie Sean das gemacht hatte… „doch für das Ministerium und die Gerechtigkeit selbstverständlich“. Ron fing sich. „Warum sollte ich gerade Lucius Malfoy trauen?“ Sean lächelte. „Das müssen sie nicht. Nur mir. Ich bin sein Herr. Er muss tun was ich ihm sage“. Ron musterte Lucius, der sich nicht regte. „Eine kleine Demonstration?“ Sean sagte Lucius leise etwas ins Ohr. Lucius sah auf und zum ersten Mal Ron an. Ron zuckte zusammen. Er hatte noch nie in so tote Augen eines Lebendigen gesehen. Im nächsten Moment kniete Lucius zu Rons Füssen, dem der Mund offenstand. Akribisch zog Lucius Ron die Socken über die Füsse, dann die Schuhe, die er dann auch noch zuband. Als er fertig war, blieb er zu Rons Füssen knien. Ron hatte die Augen aufgerissen. „Was bei Merlin…“ Sean lachte. „Seht ihr? Mein Wirkungskreis ist beschränkt, nicht alles ist bei grösserer Entfernung machbar. Aber ich kann ihn jederzeit von überall zurückrufen. ER ist der perfekte Köder, würde ich sagen“. Ron nickte. „Deal. Wir probieren es“.  
Als Lucius und Sean gegangen war, fragte sich Ron was er weniger mochte. Die Kälte und der Hass des Lucius von früher, oder der ausdruckslose Blick nun.

Schon am nächsten Tag stand es im Daily Prophet: das Lucius Malfoy unter bestimmten und strengen Bedingungen Azkaban hatte verlassen dürfen. Selbstverständlich hatte man ihm seine Magie genommen, und er hatte sich verpflichtet, in einer Institution eine Festanstellung anzunehmen. 

Sean hatte Lucius genauestens vorbereitet. Ihm genaue Befehle gegeben. Er war sich sicher, er konnte ihn jederzeit zurückrufen. Lucius war nur ein fetter Köder für Snape. Lucius war in Muggelkleidung gekleidet, Jeans und eine abgerockte Lederjacke und sah ausgesprochen zum Anbeissen aus. „Du hast meine Erlaubnis mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen, wenn du musst. Auch wenn ich dich ungerne teile“. Seans Hand lag auf Lucius Hintern, der es sich gefallen liess. Lucius spürte eine seltsame Aufregung in sich, da raus zu gehen. Er war so lange eingesperrt gewesen. Es gab ihm fast etwas wie Sicherheit, das Sean ihn zurückrufen konnte. Und er merkte, wie sehr ihn dieser längst besass. Und doch… nach Snape zu suchen… Severus war Mut, war Freiheit. Begehren stieg in ihm auf, echtes, nicht nur die schale Lust die Sean ihm tagtäglich abverlangte. „Du wirst an mich denken, wenn du mit ihm schläfst“ murmelte Sean. Das würde er nicht, wagte Lucius zu denken. Doch selbst in seinen Gedanken wurde die Freiheit längst rar.   
Die Sonne blendete ihn, als er durch den Schutzwall, der ihn sonst gefangen gehalten hatte, auf die Strasse trat. Doch er empfand keine Freiheit. Er spürte seine mentale Leine stärker als eben noch. Die kurze Leine an der Sean ihn hielt und die ihn jederzeit zurückreissen konnte. Er stieg in das Taxi welches ihn zum ausgesuchten Ort bringen würde. Er gehörte nicht in diese Welt, dachte er, als er die Menschen auf den Strassen sah. Im Geiste sass er in seiner Zelle mit Sean, der sich in sein Innerstes bohrte, und ihm sagte das er sein war. 

Lucius sass an der Bar. Frauen wie Männer hatte ihm interessierte Blicke zugeworfen. Doch Snape war nicht gekommen. Er hätte längst da sein sollen. Laut des Informanten war es schon zu spät. Doch Lucius sass noch. Da setzte sich ein Mann neben ihn. Braune, kurze Haare, ein angenehmes Gesicht, ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. „Noch so allein? Kaum zu glauben, dass jemand wie du niemand fürs Bett gefunden hat“. Lucius runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an. „Wer sagt dir, das ich suche?“ Der andere zuckte die Schultern. „Jeder und jede tut das hier“. Lucius musterte den anderen. Snape würde nicht mehr kommen. Und warum nicht diesen hier mitnehmen und für eine Nacht Sean vergessen? „Ich bin Dean“ der Mann winkte den Barkeeper. Vor Lucius erschien ein Glas Whisky. „Sehe ich so aus, dass ich meine Drinks nicht bezahlen kann?“. Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber so, als ob du einen verträgst. Und du gefällst mir“. Lucius nahm einen Schluck. Er zuckte nur leicht als er eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte. Seine grauen Augen trafen blaue. Die Hand wanderte höher. Zwei schmale Finger tasteten sich in seinen Schritt vor.  
Das Zimmer war einfach, und das Bett breit und sauber. Dean drückte Lucius an die Wand und hielt sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen, doch Lucius drehte den Kopf weg. „Das nicht. Nicht für eine Nacht“. Dean lächelte leicht. „Wer weiss? Vielleicht wird es mehr? Ich will dich schmecken. Aber ich kann etwas warten“. Er liess die Hände fallen. Eine legte sich auf Lucius Hintern. Die andere öffnete ihm die Hose und glitt hinein. Lucius spürte sanfte Hände in seinem Schritt, und bei diesen Händen fühlte es sich unglaublich gut an, das er dort nackt und haarlos war. „Oh“ kommentierte Dean etwas überrascht und Lucius bekam rote Ohren. Doch Dean liess sich nicht abschrecken, und Lucius stöhnte unter seinen geschickten Fingern. Die Hose rutschte ihm in die Knie und es fiel ihm schwer zu stehen, als Dean seine Hoden knetete . Dean schob ihm zum Bett, und im nu hatte auch er seine Hose hinuntergeschoben, er lag auf Lucius und rieb geschickt sein hartes Glied an dem von Lucius. Noch einmal versuchte er Lucius zu küssen und diesmal liess er es zu. Als die Zunge des anderen mit seiner spielte, stutzte er für einen Moment. Es war… fühlte sich so vertraut an. Er öffnete die Augen, nur um in die pechschwarzen, glühenden Augen von Severus Snape zu sehen. Keiner von beiden sprach, als Snape ihn ganz auszog, Lucius für ihn die Beine breit machte und ihn in sich aufnahm. Es war wie immer. Sie waren Freunde, Konkurrenten und sogar Feinde gewesen. Doch immer, immer wieder hatten sie sich gefunden, um sich zu lieben, viele, viele Male. Es war wie ein alter Tanz, als Lucius sich unter Snape aufbäumte, ihm Raum gab, ihn ganz zu vereinnahmen. Und beider Orgasmus war reiner Triumph. Und das war nur der Anfang dieser langen Nacht. 

Snapes pechschwarze Augen versanken in Lucius, als dieser ihn nahm. Lucius war der einzige, dem er das je erlaubt hatte. Severus stöhnte leise im Rhythmus von Lucus geschmeidigem Eindringen. Er musste an eine geschmeidige Katze denken, und die vielen unbekannten Narben, machten Lucius schlanken Oberkörper zu einem Kunstwerk. Mit den rasierten Kopfseiten und der langen Narbe im Gesicht, erinnerte er Snape an einen Piraten. Snape drückte den Rücken durch und er schrie leise auf, als Lucius tief in ihm war. Ihm war bis jetzt nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Doch in Lucius grauen Augen, da war etwas Fremdes. Etwas, was ihm nicht gefiel. Doch er liess den Gedanken fallen, als Lucius aufschrie und in ihm kam, er es warm in sich fühlte, und sein Inneres Lucius Glied molk bis zum letzten. 

Etwas später. Severus lag neben Lucius der etwas ermattet auf dem Rücken lag. Severus Hand wanderte in Lucius Schritt. Fasziniert erkundete er diese Gegend näher, warme Finger auf viel nackter Haut, und Lucius bewegte seine Hüfte, als die geschickten Finger über seine Hoden glitten und sein Glied umfassten. Lucius seufzte leise und er schob sich das Kissen unter den Kopf, um sehen zu können, was Severus genau tat. Dieser schien höchst fasziniert. Er legte den Kopf auf Lucius Bauch auf und liess seine Finger weiterspielen. „Wenn du so weitermachst, brauche ich gleich eine weitere Runde“ murmelte Lucius mit träger, lustgetränkter Stimme. Severus tiefes, heiseres Lachen ging Lucius bis ins Mark und in den Schritt. Hier- mit ihm- fühlte er sich fast wieder wie er selbst. Bis auf das enge Gefühl im Hals, das er aber ignorieren konnte in diesem Moment. „Sehen wir uns nun öfter?“ fragte Severus. „Es spricht einiges dafür“ antwortete Lucius, sein Glied noch mehr in Severus geschickte Hand schiebend. Die vertraute Hand, der vertraute Körper verdrängte die Erinnerungen daran, benutzt zu werden. Und überraschte ihn mit dem Wunsch, bei Severus zu bleiben.   
Ein leises Geräusch störte die Stille im Raum. Snapes Zauberstab gab seltsame Geräusche von sich. Severus Hand kam zur Ruhe. „Lucius, ich hätte es zu schätzen gewusst, das du mir sagst, das die Bluthunde auf deinen Versen sind“. Severus blickte auf in Lucius graue Augen, die nun weit aufgerissen waren. „Oder willst du mich ihnen ausliefern?“ Severus richtete sich auf. Mühelos drang er in Lucius Kopf, in seine Gedanken. „Du darfst es mir nicht sagen, nicht wahr?“ Lucius Atem ging schnell, seine Augen wirkten ängstlich. Es war kein Imperius. Es war… Severus sprang auf und zog sich an, warf Lucius seine Sachen zu. „Wir haben keine Zeit. Ich nehme dich mit. Aber du musst mir vertrauen. Tust du das?“ Lucius brachte ein kleines winziges Nicken zustande. Severus machte zwei schnelle Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab, und um Lucius Hals klaffte eine Wunde auf, die schnell stark blutete. Lucius keuchte entsetzt auf. Im Nu war er voller Blut. Severus griff in die Wunde, zog und schleuderte aufs Bett was er gefunden hatte. Er nahm den schwankenden Lucius in den Arm. Im gleichen Moment schlug die Tür knallend auf.

Das letzte was Ron sah, waren Severus Snapes schwarze glühende Augen und ein blutender, fast bewusstloser Lucius in seinem Arm, als sie mit einem lauten Schlag apparierten.   
„Merlin, was ein Bastard!“ fluchte Ron. Das Bett war voller Blut, an einer Stelle war der Bettbezug ringförmig verkohlt als habe hier etwas gelegen. Ron rümpfte die Nase, es konnte kein Zweifel sein, was die beiden bis jetzt getrieben hatten. Hatte Snape seinen Liebhaber zum Dank umgebracht? Aber warum nahm er ihn dann mit. Gleichwohl: Severus Snape war wieder entwischt. Wütend trat Ron gegen die Tür. 

Es war Ron schon etwas unangenehm, Sean zu sich rufen zu müssen. Ron sass zur Abwechslung aufrecht und er bot ihm einen Stuhl an. „Mr.Wick. Sie haben ja schon gehört, was passiert ist. Es tut mir leid um…“ er suchte nach Worten „um…ihren..“ er wusste nicht was Lucius für ihn gewesen war. „Meinen Diener Lucius. Ja, das ist ein harter Schlag für mich. Bis jetzt war er eine Erfolgsgeschichte. Ich habe versucht ihn zurückzurufen. Aber es sieht ja wohl so aus, als ob dieser Snape den Sklavenring aus seinem Hals entfernt hat. Dann habe ich meine Einwirkung wohl verloren. Was tragisch ist, denn ich muss erst einen neuen herstellen.“ Sklavenring? Dachte Ron. Und der Mann schien den Verlust des Objekts mehr zu bedauern, als den von Lucius. „Es ist natürlich schade um meinen Diener. Doch man darf natürlich nicht vergessen, was er war- ein Experiment“. Ein Verbrecher? Dachte Ron. Und auch ein Mensch. „Wir werden sie natürlich entschädigen, Mr.Wick. Für ihre Umstände. Und zur Schadensbegrenzung“. Sean stand auf. „Davon gehe ich aus. Auch wenn ich natürlich immer gerne bereit bin, dem Gesetz und der Gerechtigkeit unter die Arme zu greifen“. Ron fühlte sich plötzlich irgendwie krank. Ihm drehte sich der Magen herum. Natürlich hatte er keinerlei Grund, um Lucius Malfoy zu trauern- falls er denn wirklich tot war. Er war immer ein arroganter Bastard gewesen und treuer Diener seines Lords Voldemort. Doch einen Menschen so zu benutzen- das schien ihm schon- krank. 

Severus brachte Lucius an einen seiner Wohnorte. Schnell wirkte er einen Zauber, die Blutung zu stillen. Dann verband er den Hals- es würde noch mehr zu tun sein, das es heilte. Lucius Augen flatterten, er stand offensichtlich unter Schock durch den Blutverlust. Zunächst sorgte Snape dafür, das sie hier wirklich sicher waren. Dann brachte er sie beide ins Bett.   
Severus lag neben ihm und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Seine Hand lag schützend auf Lucius Hüfte. Ganz ganz vorsichtig legte Lucius die Hand weg. Leise stand er auf und zog sich an. Als er fertig war, ging er nochmals zum Bett zurück. „Es tut mir leid“ sagte er ganz leise.

Er brauchte einen ganzen Tag um zurückzukommen. Ohne Magie konnte er nicht apparieren, und die Techniken der Muggelfortbewegung waren ihm fremd. Doch sein Charme und Höflichkeit verschafften ihm Hilfe, und so stand er endlich wieder vor Seans Haus. Ohne grosses Zögern trat er ein. Er spürte, wie die Schutzzauber hinter ihm zuschnappten, ihn hereinliessen, aber nicht ohne Seans Erlaubnis hinaus. 

Er betrat Seans Büro, ohne zu zögern. Sean blickte auf und traute seinen Augen nicht. Auch der Verband um Lucius Hals entging ihm nicht. Doch hatte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt, Lucius je wieder zu sehen. Er stand auf und ging auf Lucius zu, der ihn mit diesen emotionslosen Augen betrachtete. Augen in denen der frühe Witz und der Widerstandsgeist erloschen war. Sean gab Lucius eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Sie haben Snape nicht gefasst. Du warst der Köder“. Lucius rührte sich nicht und hatte nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt. Seans Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich plötzlich. „Aber du bist zurückgekommen…“ murmelte er bewegt. Dabei hatte dieser Verbrecher Lucius von dem Sklavenring befreit, den Sean ihm eingepflanzt hatte. „Ja, Herr“ antwortete Lucius tonlos. Sean fasste Lucius an den Haaren und zog ihm hart den Kopf ins Genick. Zart fuhr er ihm mit einem Zeigefinger übers Gesicht. „du bist zu mir zurückgekommen. Du wirst mir später jedes kleinste Detail erzählen, was sich abgespielt hat zwischen dir und diesem Verbrecher, Snape“. „Natürlich Herr“. Unwillkürlich ging Lucius Herzschlag schneller. Er wollte das nicht. Aber er würde.   
Wenig später war er auf seinen Knien, während Sean hinter und in ihm stöhnte und ächzte. Lucius starrte stumpf auf den Boden. Die Ordnung der Dinge war wieder eingekehrt…

Severus sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett. Hatte er so fest geschlafen? Lucius war gegangen. Und er hatte keinerlei Zweifel, wohin. Snape fluchte gotteslästerlich. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hatte doch gespürt wie beschädigt und verwundet Lucius innerlich war. Severus würde diesen Sean aufsuchen. Er würde ihn dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen lassen.


End file.
